


Jun Kurosu Costume Special Set

by pirotess



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Costumes, Crossdressing, Digital Art, Dress Up Game, Gen, Interactive, Marriage, School Uniforms, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: The Persona 2 DLC that never happened. (An interactive dress-up game.)





	Jun Kurosu Costume Special Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).

> This should work on desktop or mobile, but it's best if you load it on a reasonably fast/stable connection. Apologies for the ads - those are controlled by the site where the game is hosted.  
Thanks foxjar for the inspiration!

[ ](https://cloudnovel.net/arbulfgrevn/avatar/jun-kurosu)

###  ** [Jun Kurosu Costume Special Set](https://cloudnovel.net/arbulfgrevn/avatar/jun-kurosu) **


End file.
